Neo-Queen Serenity
Neo-Queen Serenity is the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, the future version of Tokyo. She is the future version of Princess Serenity. Her husband is the future version of Prince Endymion, King Endymion. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Appearance She wears an altered version of the dress she wore as a princess, with a large, wing-shaped bow replacing the smaller one of the princess outfit. She also wears a crown and new earrings. The crescent moon is always visible on her forehead, just as it was with her princess form. Her face and facial expressions are drawn to look more mature than the 20th century Usagi, but her iconic hairstyle is retained. In the original anime and manga series, this form is the one that Chibiusa considers as truly being her mother, while Usagi of the past is regarded as more of a big-sister figure and many characters often mistake them for sisters. Although aware of the situation, Chibiusa rarely does this. Biography In the Black Moon arc, it is revealed that Usagi, as Serenity, will eventually become the queen of a new Silver Millennium centered in a city called Crystal Tokyo, which will already exist in the 30th century. She is first seen in this future form in Act 16 of the manga. Usagi learns that she will be given the title "Sovereign of Earth" and Mamoru will become King Endymion alongside her. She rules over the entire Earth from the Crystal Palace, situated in what was formerly Juuban District. Usagi became queen at age 22, the same year she gave birth to Chibiusa. Once she became Queen, Serenity ceased to age, and continued to retain her youthful appearance for well over ten centuries. The Solar System Senshi never aged physically past the age of early 20s. According to Diana, Neo-Queen Serenity is Usagi's most powerful form; Eternal Sailor Moon is second in power only to the Queen. However, in the manga, Neo-Queen Serenity addresses the present-day Guardian Senshi, stating that after she became queen, she lost her power as a Senshi. Although this could also be translated as that she is no longer able to transform into Sailor Moon, for she does still demonstrate a considerable amount of power (e.g.: reviving the citizens of 30th Century Tokyo with the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and bestowing the Senshi with "Planet Powers" and her own past self with new "Cosmic Powers"). Furthermore, in the second arc she does not transform into Sailor Moon despite the fact that the other Senshi have already transformed, and that her kingdom was under attack. However in both manga and anime versions, it is clear that the world becomes reformed under her powers, ridding the known world of evil and sickness. This caused her, and the rest of the people of earth to become unaging (though it is clear people can still die as Sailor Pluto meets her death at the end of the second manga arc). The power of the Legendary Silver Crystal keeps the city of Crystal Tokyo live forever (in the manga, King Endymion says that they can live up to about 1,000 years). Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto refer to her as the "Messiah of Peace" or the "True Messiah" standing opposite the Messiah of Silence, Mistress 9. Powers Although she lost the ability to transform into a Senshi, she is shown to be way more powerful than her younger self. She is able to manipulate the Silver Crystal to a much greater extent. Her power renders the inhabitants of Earth functionally immortal. She could revive almost the entire population of Crystal Tokyo without having her energy drained by the Silver Crystal, an ability hitherto unseen. She also has the ability to create magical objects like weapons and stronger transformation items for the Sailor Senshi. Trivia * She appears with Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi on the front cover of the re-release volume of book twelve. * It is often speculated that Sailor Cosmos is her Senshi form. Gallery |-|Manga Scans= |-|Artbook Art= |-|Misc= Category:Manga characters Category:Female Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:30th Century Category:Royalty Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Manga biographies